Shea
Shea is an inhabitant of the town of Grancel. She works in the royal castle as a maid and is first introduced to Estelle and Joshua when the Bright siblings and Zane first arrive at the castle upon winning the Martial Arts Competition and receiving an invitation to the royal banquet. As the three of them pass through the castle gate they are greeted by Captain Kanone Amalthea with Shea following behind her. Amalthea officially welcomes the bracers to the castle and, after some subtle probing into Estelle's and Joshua's activities in Zeiss, assigns Shea to see to their needs and takes her leave after ominously reminding the maid not to bore the guests with idle chatter. Shea takes the hint and remains evasive, and nervous, when Zane inquires to the Queen's illness. After showing the bracers to their room, Shea tells them she'll be at their service throughout their stay in the castle and mentions they're welcome to explore the castle until dinner is served as long as they avoid the Royal Keep, treasury and guards' quarter. In their attempt to gain access to the Royal Keep and get an audience with the Queen, Estelle and Joshua make contact with Head Maid Hilda, Shea's superior, who devises a plan to sneak the two bracers past the guards and asks them to return to the maids' quarter after the banquet. When the Bright siblings return, they meet Shea again whose help Hilda decided to enlist. After Hilda explains that Estelle will disguise herself as a maid in order to infiltrate the Royal Keep, and Estelle drags Joshua into the operation as well, Shea retrieves the maid uniforms and helps the bracers get the tricky headpieces and ribbons in place. She also applies makeup to Joshua's face in order to make him look more feminine and later comments that she's jealous how soft his skin is. Shea remains in the maid quarters during the entire infiltration job, but sticks around until Estelle, Joshua and Hilda return from the Royal Keep and wishes them good luck saving the princess. It turns out that Shea is a personal servant of Princess Klaudia who serves her whenever she stays at the castle and due to the princess treating her more like a friend than a servant, Shea developed a strong personal attachment to her and is now worried sick about the princess ever since learning she was taken hostage. Fortunately the Intelligence Division's coup d'etat is thwarted and things return to normal at the castle. During the day of the Birthday Celebration, Shea's on duty in the Royal Keep, cleaning Princess Klaudia's bedroom and mentioning that the princess went into town incognito in order to meet with her school friends. The evening after the festivities she attends a private tea party between Queen Alicia, Kloe, Hilda and Julia, having helped Kloe bake up some tasty cookies for the occasion. Shea is a rather shy, but fiercely loyal maid who's lauded as extremely dependable by her superior Hilda, hence the head maid trusting her to help Estelle and Joshua sneak into the Royal Keep despite the risks involved. Relations Shea is the subordinate of Hilda and the colleague of Sorella, Nage, Ekle and Primrose She's also a personal servant and friend of Kloe Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Grancel) Category:NPCs (Chapter 4 FC)